


Cold's Scarlet Knight

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Len loves Barry but Barry loves Eddie, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: In a world where Soulmates are a thing, Len discovers that his soulmate is none other than the flash himself. The flash, a man with the world on his shoulders needs relief and comes to Len.Not all soulmate stories have happy endings.





	1. The Mark that hurts the most

"I have to go." Barry says half asleep as he slips out of the bed. He's pulling on his clothes before Len even has a chance to open his eyes. "Star Labs is expecting me in a few hours."  
  
Len doesn't respond. He knows. Knows that Barry isn't supposed to be here. And the fact that he's in one of Len's safe houses could land the Scarlet Speedster and Captain Cold both in trouble.  
  
Yet.... He can't help himself. He's drawn to him in any inconceivable way.  
  
"Need a lift?" Len offers. Barry only chuckles.  
  
"Two things. I don't think that's a good idea. If anyone sees me getting off the back of a bike, captain Cold's bike I could be in trouble and two, I can get there faster running. Plus..." He thinks for a moment and Len noticed, he's always noticed Barry's little expressions.  
  
They're adorable.  
  
"I'm already on thin ice. Everyone already suspects something's going on with me and that I'm hiding something from them."  
  
Len chuckles. "Yeah. I guess that would be a bad idea. Wouldn't want to get you into trouble now would we?"  
  
Barry's fully dressed now. He leans over the bed and presses a hard, almost demanding kiss to Len's lips, bruising them lightly.  
  
"I'll call you okay?"  
  
Len waves him off. "Sure."  
  
He watches him speed off.  
  
It's the same thing each time. Barry shows up after stopping some evil meta or after a devastating fight with the big bad of the season and he's either extremely horny or extremely upset and he needs... something. It's always Len, however. He always comes to Len for whatever he needs.  
  
Len rolls out of bed and wanders into the bathroom. He flips on the light and stares into the mirror. He has hickeys all along his collarbone ('I can't heal fast like you Scarlet take it easy'). His lips are swollen from the kiss. His eyes read a hint of sadness. Not for him, but for Barry. The kid doesn't know what he wants. When he came to Len months ago; May to be exact,  he remembers because he had just gotten back from stopping Savage, the thrill of being good, the speedster's words etching in that part of his mind ('There's good in you Snart') and he was up to his old tricks. He wanted to counteract all that goodness with something and what better way than liberating the fine people of Central City with material possessions?  
  
The Scarlet Speedster had shown up to his newest safe house. Taking out Mick and Lisa easily enough and saving Len for last. It's almost as if he was trying to enjoy this.  
  
" _You were doing good Snart. What happened?" Barry questions. Len was on the couch, casually watching him with very interest._  
  
_"Tried it, it didn't work out. I'm very good at what I do. That savin the world crap wasn't for me. Sorry kid."_  
  
_Barry shakes his head. "That's not what Sara told me. She said you nearly sacrificed yourself to save the team. That's good if I've ever saw it."_  
  
_Len rolls his eyes. "Yeah well. Not everything is meant to last."_  
  
_"I can't let you keep this stuff."_  
  
The next moment was a blur and when he came to his senses he realized that he had been kissed by The Flash. But it wasn't a spur of the moment kiss, it wasn't laced with want but need. There was an undesirable control behind it. He was trying to forget.  
  
From that moment on, as much as the kid claimed it was in part to keep him from stealing Len knew the absolute truth. He watched the Flash, watched what happened out on the streets and he knew when he got beat that he shows up to Len and takes control.  
  
Snart ain't no dummy.  
  
He sighs. He's not that much dressed and strips off what last of clothing he has on (just socks, the kid is weird) and hops into the shower. He washed the scent of Barry Allen off of him. All of the shame that he drove into Len, the uselessness that he felt. Len's felt that way before and gets it, that's why he doesn't mind allowing Barry to do what he does. He doesn't mind being just a toy for him to one day get tired of and never want to play with again.  
  
It's all.... _fine_  
  
                                           °°  
  
He's out of the shower in less than an hour. When he started the little a rrangement with the speedster he made a promise. No stealing, robbing or anything of that nature. It was more of the kid's plea to him. When he spoke the words there was an undeniable hint of sadness behind the eyes as though saying _Don't break it, I need thi_ s But hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He's not directly doing it anyway. Just giving pointers to Lisa and Mick.  
  
He wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom. He plucks his phone from the bedside table and sits on the couch.  
  
One missed call from Lisa and two from Mick.  
  
He decides to call Mick first.  
  
"It's about damn time Snart." Mick's voice is gruff and wavering on the other end.  
  
"What is it Mick? You called at four in the morning. Twice."  
  
"This... guy you set me with for my new partner ain't working out. He has no idea what he's doing and almost got me caught! I need ya back."  
  
"And I told you Mick. No can do. I made a deal and until the other part of the deal is satisfied, I can't touch. Not unless you want me back in the slammer."  
  
There's a sigh on the other end. "Talk to him alright? He's too fresh and needs a little guidance and I ain't doing it."  
  
Mick hangs up before Len can retort. That's exactly why he gave him Axel. The kid is a lot of things but crooking isn't one of them and he wants to learn. Who better than Mick to be the teacher?  
  
He dials Lisa next.  
  
"Thank fuck Lenny. I thought you'd left town again."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing. We haven't spent much time together and I know something's up with you. So I won't take no for an answer. Meet me in two hours at Jitters."  
  
Again, someone hanging up before he has a chance to protest. But with Lisa, he knew better than to bail on her.  
  
"Great." He mumbles. "Some day this is turning out to be."  
  
His phone buzzes. He picks it up. Of course it's Barry.  
  
_Are you free_?  
  
_now_?  
  
_yes_  
  
He had two hours. Surely it wouldn't take that long.  
  
_of course_  
  
                                             °°  
  
"You look sore." Lisa notices when her brother enters the coffee shop. He's walking a bit funny and his entire demeanor isn't the one she's used to seeing on her brother. Lena takes a seat in front of her and picks up the coffee that she already ordered.  
  
"I'm just exhausted. Long nights sis."  
  
Lisa smirks. "I bet. What's their name? Please just tell me it isn't Hart again."  
  
Len takes a sip, grimacing slightly as the scolding liquid passed down.  
  
"You know I like my coffee ice cold sis and no. I haven't seen Hartley in almost a year. Plus I hear he has a boyfriend now. He doesn't need me."  
  
"That's true but still, someone is making you all fits and giggles. Just tell me who he or she or they are. I don't judge."  
  
Len rolls his eyes. He loved his sister but sometimes she was just a bit too nosy.  
  
"Maybe I'm having fun with my hand. Did you ever think that? I'm a great partner you know."  
  
Lisa huffs and sits back against the chair. "Fine, don't tell me."  
  
Len's eyes twinkle slightly, the way that they always do when he talks to his sister. Only she can get a rise out of him like the way that she does.  
  
"What did you need me for today dear sister? Besides spending time together."  
  
A blonde haired waiter comes to their table. His eyes shone with brightness as he looked between Lisa and then his brown eyes landed on Len.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get for the two of you? Maybe a refill?"  
  
Len smirks at him. "Maybe a coffee, black, two sugars. Make sure it's Ice cold. My sister doesn't know my taste all that well."  
  
He scurried off. A little too excited. Len wasn't sure what the guy was expecting from this. It's not like him to hook up with random guys.  
  
Not at all.  
  
"Its like I haven't seen you in forever. We don't even pull heists together. I miss you."  
  
"You saw me last week Lisa."  
  
"Compared to when I used to. You don't even call anymore."  
  
She's right. He used to call her everyday. Sometimes just to hear her voice..but now since he began that relationship with Barry he doesn't do that anymore.  
  
"I know Lis. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, you can make It up to me. There's a little gala thing tomorrow night and I want to go. Take me?"  
  
"I'm not robbing the place." Len states. Lisa rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'm not asking you too. I want to spend a night with my brother who I haven't seen in a while. Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
The waiter comes back moments later with Len's coffee and he waits in earnest for Len to take a sip.  
  
"I made it myself. I hope that you like it."  
  
He places the cup back down on the table and glances up at the man. His eyes twinkle with admiration.  
  
"It's fantastic. Thank you...."  
  
The waiter smiles. "Elias. My name is Elias. Thank you so much!"  
  
Elias rushes off and nearly trips into the brunette waitress behind the counter when he reaches her and he can hear him, talking about the cute guy that loved his first ever try at making coffee.  
  
"He was cute."  
  
Len shrugs. "Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Ask him out." Lisa's staring at the wall behind Len, almost as if she doesn't really know what she's saying and that maybe it's more of a auto response. Len notices it.  
  
"Lis..."  
  
"I mean it Len. Ask him out. He's cute."  
  
"More like adorable. And adorable ain't my type sis. You know that." Len interjects but Lisa continues talking almost as though she didn't hear her brother speak.  
  
"And it's obvious that he likes you. Just ask him out and see where it goes. I want to see you happy Lenny. You deserve it after all the hell dad put you through."  
  
She was right about that one. Lewis had done a number on his kids but Len got the brunt of it. Being a constant reminder of a woman that Lewis hated, Len was always the one in his father's path.  
  
"I don't----"  
  
"Do it. Bring him to the gala. Screw him. Just enjoy yourself. Got it?"  
  
Len rolls his eyes. "Sure sis. Whatever you say."  
  
                                             ~°~  
  
Barry pushes against Len, rocking his hips back and forth against the older man. Len tries to lock eyes with him but Barry chooses to close his eyes tightly, thrusting roughly into Len.  
  
"Len..." Barry moans out as he came, dropping to the side of the bed. He runs a hand down Len's chest. "I want to see you again tomorrow night. I have some time off and need the stress relieve."  
  
Len looks over at him. He doesn't know why exactly he agreed to this half the time. He doesn't like being used like this but when it comes to the Scarlet Speedster...  
  
Len shrugs and moves from under Barry's touch. "Can't. Lisa wants to go to a Gala tomorrow night and I promised her I'll take her and before you ask, no. We're not casing the place. It's just me taking my sister to a party."  
  
The bed shifts. Barry sits up and eyes Len.  
  
"You going alone? I mean I know you aren't but are you and Lisa going to have dates?"  
  
Barry's Voice nearly cracks. Was this jealousy that Len was sensing in the heroe's voice? Or was he imagining it?  
  
"Lisa's taking some guy she met last week and I thought I'd invite this nice guy I met at Jitters today. I mean you're not upset are you? I'm allowed to screw other people Barry. We're not dating."  
  
Barry rolls out of bed. There's tension that Len can sense, it's practically radiating off him and he has to stifle back a laugh.  
  
"I don't care who you screw. As long as it doesn't interfere with our arrangement, go right ahead." Barry begins to get up. There's tension in his shoulders from what Len can see and he gets the sensation in his stomach that Barry's going to do something stupid."I have to leave."  
  
In a flurry of light Barry's gone before Len has the chance to react. Once Barry leaves Len gets up. He heads to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. He rubs at a spot on his arm, hiding among the rest of the tattoos and stares at the slowly revealing spot. There's a mark, a lightning bolt entwined with the words: Barry Allen.  
  
"Oh Barry. If only you knew the truth."  
  
Len turns the water off and stares at his reflection. He knows the predicament that he's in is rare. For someone to have a person's name on their skin, a mark that binds them together for all eternity but for the other person not to have that same mark,   
To be, connected but not at the same time. Len aches when he sees Barry out with other people, when he kisses Iris. It hurts to know that His soulmate will never be his, never be the one that loved him the exact same way that Len loves him.  
  
                                           ---  
  
Len sees him first.  
  
Barry is standing in the back of the ballroom, tux fitted nicely against his frame and a glass of Champagne in hand. He seems incredibly bored and Len can't help but wonder if he's here for Len or here because he doesn't trust Len not to take anything.  
  
Either way, he can't let Lisa find out about Barry and that means no sulking. He has to enjoy his night with Elias.  
  
"Here. I thought you could use one." Elias is bubbly, always seems to be. When Len asked him out the waiter had nearly tripped over his own feet and fell. It's a nice change from Barry, the one who's always in control in this little mixed up situation they have going on.  
  
For once, Len is the one in control.  
  
Len takes the flute from him and sips cautiously. He's not much of a drinker of any kind and doesn't want to fall down that rabbit hole.  
  
"Thanks Elias."  
  
Elias fidgits a little, as though he wants to say or do something and Len can easily pick up on it.  
  
He wants to dance.  
  
Len gently places the flute onto the nearby table and slides a hand in between Elias'. He leads him to the dance floor just as the band began the next song.  
  
He sets a steady pace between the two of them.  
  
"I wanted to thank you." Elias begins. "For inviting me to this. I didn't think you liked me like that."  
   
He doesn't. But If he hadn't asked him Lisa would have grown suspicious and he really didn't have the time or the patience to deal with her.  
  
"What can I say. I'm a sucker for green eyes.''  
  
Elias blushes, ducking his head in between Len's neck. It feels calm to Len. Almost serene.  
  
It's nice.  
  
"Mind if I interrupt?" Barry's Voice is in his ear in a heartbeat, Elias is stepping away and Len can see him asking Lisa for a dance.  
  
"What if I would have said no?" Len asks when the next song starts and Barry places a hand just above Len's ass.  
  
"You wouldn't have. It's me. You can never say no to me."  
  
It's true.  
  
"What do you want Barry? I promised you I wasn't going to steal anything. No need for you to be here."  
  
Barry turns him, eyes meeting Len's. There's something hidden behind them that Len can't read.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I got bored and thought maybe you'd be too. Let's get out of here. I can speed you to my place. Spend the night together?"  
  
Barry smirks and Len feels that inkling sensation in his stomach. He feel himself getting ready to say yes and he knows that he can't.  
  
He's Barry's soulmate, not his plaything.  
  
He needs to tell him and maybe he'd understand but then again, Len's seen the mark. The name wrapped around a heart on Barry's lower back...  
  
Eddie Thawne.  
  
His soulmate belongs to another.  
  
"Let's go back to my place. Come on." Barry's whispering in his ear, holding him close and no one seems to notice but a blonde in the back. He's gripping a flute tightly in his hand and it clicks.  
  
Len knows.  
  
This must be Eddie Thawne.  
  
Barry's soulmate.  
  
The one that won't accept the bond and the one making Barry miserable, the one that's making Len fall into bed with the scarlet speedster.  
  
"Sorry Scarlet. I've got plans tonight. Maybe another night."  
  
The song ends and Len pulls away. Just as he does Elias pops up. A bright smile liters his face and Len has a feeling that maybe this kid could make him feel better, make him get over Barry Allen.  
  
Something flashes through Barry's eyes that Len sees as anger. Maybe jealousy?  
  
"I wasn't finished dancing with him." Barry says lowly, his voice almost threatening and for a instant Len swore he saw Elias flinch.  
  
However, he didn't back down.  
  
"Usually when you interrupt a dance it's one song and then you give them back. The song is over. I want to finish dancing with my date."  
  
Elias removes Barry's hand from Len's and moves him toward the other end of the ballroom.  
  
The next Starts up and they're thrown instantly into position.  
  
"He's kind of possessive. Ex-Boyfriend?"  
  
Len shakes his head. No use lying. It's better to tell the truth up front so they could avoid anything down the line.  
  
"Soulmate. But before you say anything, He's mine. I'm not his."  
  
Elias grins. "One of those huh?"  
  
"You know about it?"  
  
"His name was James. I thought maybe he'd be mine as well but when I asked him he told me that his soulmate was a man named Winn. It works that way, two people can have the same soulmate but it's up to the other person to choose. I guess he chose Winn and I got the name removed. My name was barely visible on his body. Hidden right beneath Winn's."  
  
Len freezes. His mind races with thoughts. He's on Barry's body, his name is there but he's choosing Eddie..he wants Eddie. Len eventually finds his voice. It's broken, almost but he knows the words. He knows what he wants to ask. "You can do that? Get the connection broken?"  
  
Elias shrugs. "It hurts for a while but if he doesn't choose you---"  
  
"I know he's not choosing me. I saw the other man's name clear as day. He's not going to choose me. How do I get it removed?"  
  
                                               --  
  
72 hours later:  
  
Len's leaving the hospital. Most of the doctors gave him a forlorn look as he left, never getting your soulmate was a--- well, it hurt.  
  
"I hope you find peace Mr. Snart." The elderly white haired nurse says. She's got a sad smile on her face as she watches him leave.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Len hasn't seen or spoken to Barry in nearly two weeks. Getting the mark removed left a scar on his body that Elias traces with a finger every night that they're together, tells him that it's okay and that everything will be fine. He believes him. Elias had gone through this and he's been through a lot more than Len has when it came to Soulmates and them not wanting you and well, he'd trust his judgement.   
  
Which was something he didn't do lightly.   
  
The first night that it happened, the searing pain that wafted though him Lisa had been by his side. Trying to figure out just what was ailing her brother. That's when he told her what he had done and he didn't hear the end of it, still didn't. She was still going on and on about how getting a mark removed was a bad idea.   
  
He ignored her. She still hadn't found hers and knowing his sister, she was bound to love and have her soulmate love her back. Len just wasn't as fortunate as Lisa.   
  
He always loved the wrong person.   
  
The one that never chose him back.   
  
"Does it still hurt?" Elias asks. He stares at Len. Worry Is on his face and he just wants to make sure that he's okay.   
  
"A little. But it's not that bad. Not anymore. I can deal through the pain."   
  
"I don't like seeing you in pain. It should have stopped by now. It's been two weeks. Mine stopped after three days. Is there something you need me to do for you? To make it stop?" Elias is sincere in his words, watching Len with worried eyes. He's never seen this expression on Barry's face before. Never seen him so worried about him before. But now he had some one that did that, that looked at him like he was the world.   
  
Len pulls Elias into a kiss. "I can think of something for you to do for me."   
  
                                           +  
  
"You're looking better Lenny." Lisa states. It's the next morning when she stops by. Elias had long since left and he had just gotten out of bed himself when she knocked on the door. Luckily he had already chosen to put on clothes. Not sure that Lisa would take to seeing her brother in that state.   
  
"I feel better sis. Elias is very good at what he does." Len smirks, mind going back to last night.... Elias' lips around his.....  
  
"Ugh, gross. Don't need to know about that Lenny. Okay please keep that to yourself."   
  
"Why did you come here? What do you want?"  
  
Lisa shrugs. "Wanted to check on you. Last time I saw you you didn't look so cool. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my favorite brother."   
  
"I'm your only brother. Look. I'm fine. I'm feeling better. The symptoms have passed. I don't feel like I'm going out of my mind anymore."   
  
He walks toward the refrigerator and opens it. He scans through it for a while until he finds what he's looking for. Two beers.   
  
He cracks them open and hands one to Lisa. She takes it and plops down on the couch.   
  
"You and Elias huh? I mean you're not just sleeping with him? This seems kind of serious. I'm guessing. I see his stuff lying around."   
  
She motions to one of his shirts sitting in the corner of the room.   
  
"He's comfortable here. It's defiently going somewhere. I wouldn't say it's a relationship. We're seeing how this plays out first."   
  
"And if it goes good?" She takes a drink, eyes on her brother.   
  
Len smiles. "Who knows sis."   
  
"Well, at least you're happy again. Whoever that soulmate of yours was, he or she must have really hurt you for you to get it removed and go through that but at least you're doing better."   
  
He doesn't respond but takes to just stark bff ahead.   
  
If she only knew.   
  
                                              +  
  
  
"Two flashes and one Zoom coming up."   
  
Barry barely has time to register two things. One, someone had actually decided that Zoom needed a drink and two, the guy serving him was the one that he had seen Len with two weeks ago. Ethan or Edward or something like that. He was bright and cheery and back with their drinks in no time.   
  
Elias.   
  
That was the name.   
  
Barry places a hand on his when he hands the drinks back.   
  
"You were the one with Len that night. Weren't you?" Barry questions and Elias blinks rapidly, his eyes taking in what he's seeing in front of him. That night registering back into his mind.   
  
"Barney. Right?" There's a twinkle in Elias' eyes that lets Barry know that he knows Barry's real name but instead chooses to pretend that he doesn't.   
  
Barry hardly takes offense. He knows this game and he plays it well. "Barry."   
  
Elias smiles. "Right. Yeah. Look I'd love to talk but I've got a long line of customers that I need to handle. Maybe another time?"   
  
Barry let's go of his hand and picks up the drinks. He wanted to know, was this guy the reason that Len hasn't called him in a while?   
  
That he hasn't seen him or....  
  
"Yeah. Another time."   
  
"Did you know him?" Iris asks. She takes two of the cups and hands one to Eddie. He's been quiet the entire time that he joined Iris and Barry on their annual coffee get together and Barry wonders if it's because he finally knows the truth, that they're Soulmates.   
  
Barry shakes his head. "I thought that I did. He looked oddly familiar but turns out I was wrong."   
  
Iris looks back at Elias. He's staring at the three of them, a look of worry on his face. "He seems to think it was more than that. He's still staring at you."   
  
When Barry turns back around sure enough Elias' eyes are glued to them.   
  
"Guess he's mulling it over."   
  
Barry casts a glance to Eddie. It's not as though he wants to. It's that inane sensation in his body that tells him that maybe Eddie is a little jealous at someone watching him. That maybe it'll tell him that Barry is the one that he needs to be with, not harboring feelings for Iris.  
  
"Looks like it. Maybe you should ask him out. At least until your soulmate decides that they want to be known."   
  
Barry just nods. "Yeah. Wherever they are."   
  
He hasn't told her about Eddie. He doesn't think that Eddie's told her either. She doesn't need to carry the weight of their issues on her shoulders.   
  
Iris and Eddie walk out of Jitters. Barry pulls out his phone and texts Len.   
  
_Can I see you? Please?_  
  
                                             +  
  
_Can I see you? Please?_   
  
Len reads the text.

Reads the desperation hidden in it and he wants to respond and tell Barry to come over but he's been patient, he's been good. He's been strong and he's not going to give in.   
  
He's not. 

Instead he opens a new box and sends a text to Elias. 

He wasn't going to give in to Barry Allen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elias was curled against Len's side. Sated and satisfied and drifting off into sleep when there's a knock at the door. He swears, getting out of bed but making sure not to wake Elias. If it's Lisa he's going to scream. She can't leave him alone for five seconds without thinking that he's not okay. Honestly, he loves his sister but sometimes she can be a bit annoying.  
  
He dresses in just boxers and walks quietly towards the door and opens it. He barely has time to register who's at the door when lips are pressed against his.  
  
Warm lips, hands reaching every corner of his body. There's a urgency in the kiss that feeds into Len's mind.  
  
He knows who this is.  
  
He pushes the man away and out the door instantly. He walks out. Closing it quietly behind him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Len wipes the back of his hand across his lips, attempting to wipe the feel of Barry away. The CSI is staring back at him, there's a glint in his eyes that Len can't read.  
  
"I missed you and I know you missed me. Why did you stop answering my calls and text?"  
  
He looks lost.  
  
Like he always does when he doesn't understand something and Len resists the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss him, just to make that look go away.  
  
"I told you Barry. I've moved on. I have someone else in my life. I can't do this with you anymore."  
  
The lie passes easily on his lips. He can even look Barry in his eyes as he does.  
  
"We had a deal."  
  
"A deal that included me not stealing or robbing or maiming anyone. I haven't done any of that. Me sleeping with you isn't keeping me on the straight and narrow Barry."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"I found someone Barry. I told you that if I ever found my soulmate then we wouldn't be doing this. I can't hurt him by sleeping with you anymore."  
  
Barry moves forward. Len takes a step back.  
  
There's the inkling that Barry's going to kiss him again and if he does, Len doesn't think that he would be able to push him away this time.  
  
"Lenny." He sounds so desperate. It hurts Len at some point. More than he thought possible.  
  
"I can't. Barry. Understand that."  
  
It'll hurt too much.  
  
He steps back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I understand it. I got it."  
  
He's gone.  
  
Len barely had the time to register it before he sees the familar streak of lightning zooming by.   
  
He takes a deep breath before straightening himself and heading back inside. Elias is still asleep when he slips back into bed and pulls the other into his arms.  
  
This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. His mind is----- He doesn't know what to do anymore.  
  
                                           +  
  
The very next day Len finds himself dropping Elias off at work, lingering around just a bit to get his favorite drink and to see what time he gets off of work. It's a new normal. A normal that he didn't think that he would get used to or even want in his life but it's here, he has it and it's actually doing better for him. He kisses Elias before he leaves.  
  
It's different and nice.  
  
"Snart."  
  
The voice calls to him once he's on the streets and he looks up. He grips the coffee cup tighter when he sees Barry. 

He relaxes instantly. He can't let himself get swayed. 

"Barry." 

"It's good to see you. I---" 

Barry shuts his mouth and looks away. 

"I should go." Len says quickly and walks past him only to have his hand grabbed. 

"I miss you. I miss fucking you Lenny." 

Len rolls his eyes. 

"I get that, but you have to realize that we weren't good for each other. We didn't fit Barry."

We only hurt each other. 

"We were screwing around! We didn't need feelings in place. Len.." 

"No Barry. I'm with someone. I'm happy. We can't.... I can't go down this road with you anymore. Forget me. I've already forgotten you." 


End file.
